Drabbles
by Ruler of Destiny
Summary: Like the title says. 100 (or so) words of humor, friendship, suffering, pain, and those who inflict it upon the idiots who ask for it. Or those who are just really, really unlucky.
1. Beast

"Oi, Loser Kiji!"

"What do _you_ want? Don't you know how to kno-WHAT IS THAT?!"

"Huh? What're you on abou-"

"Getoutgetoutgetout!"

"Whoa! Why're you throwin' HEY THOSE ARE SCISSORS!"

"Kiji-chan, what's wrong? Oh, a kitten!"

"Get away from it Michi!"

"It's just Momo-chan! You don't have to grab me."

"Not her! That, that beast she's carrying!"

"Whatever. Here. You left at this at lunch. Later."

"See? She was being nice and you had to go annoy her. Good job Kiji-chan."

"She had a demon with her!"

"It was just a cat. Now. Can you let go of me?"

"S, sorry."

**Okay so I got bored one day and decided that this idea I had bouncing in my head would make a good drabble. (AKA I was too damn lazy to turn it into anything longer.) They're, well, they're 100 word drabbles, so don't expect any sort of genius work of art here. No worries. I actually do have some longer stuff in various states of completion. Whether they will be posted anytime soon is another thing entirely... Anyway, I may add on to these as I go, with different characters I hope. Who knows. OH and. I have absolutely no idea what Michi calls Momoka. Soooo if anyone will kindly _find out _for me and let me know, that'd be nice.**


	2. Cookies

"For me? Uh, sure. Thanks."

"If you don't want them, I would understand! I was merely trying an ancient recipe and accidentally made far more than I could eat myself but if you would rather have better food then I wouldn't blame you!"

"Whoa whoa hey! Yeesh, let a girl speak! These cookies are just fine! They have a weird aftertaste, but they're good."

"Oh... Are you certain?"

"Quit it will ya? It's fine. What'd ya put in 'em?"

"The recipe called for a small addition of ant vomit, supposedly for...uh, Momoka-san? Are you unwell? You look a little green."


	3. Darkness

"So what'd loser Kiji do now?"

"I _think _she practiced her abilities too much last night."

"Overuse of one's abilities can have...debilitating effects."

"You there! You dare defy me! I am your master! Your _god_! You _will _obey! I can call lightning from the heavens! Fire from the depths of hell! I can steal the light from your eyes, and sink you in the depths of darkness! I shall AGH! My eyes!"

"Hmph. How's _that _for darkness?"

"She's going back to sleep. Great work!"

"I'm, I'm not sure that was the proper method."

"She's had worse. And she's quiet now!"


	4. Cliff

"You _were_ jogging with the guards, right?"

"...Yes."

"Along the trail?"

"...Yes."

"Like normal?"

"...Yes."

"So...how'd you four wind up in the river, exactly?"

"We...fell."

"Off the cliff."

"...Yes."

"That is _nowhere_ near the trail."

"...Yes."

"And then?"

"Dove into the river."

"To get off the branch?"

"Sort of."

"...Quite frankly, I'm amazed the branch held. How long were you hanging there again?"

"...An hour."

"And it took an hour to decide that jumping into the river was a better idea?"

"The branch broke."

"Ah."

"...Please don't tell Hitsugi-san."

"She'd love this."

"_Exactly_."


	5. Poison

"Must it always be the butler, Shizuku?"

"Butle- What?"

"Yes, true. Maid is more accurate, in our case."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

"Were all the years of faithful servitude too much? The years of caring for us, guarding our health, did they engender bitterness?"

"Who are you talking about?!"

"You see Shizuku, I have discovered, while eating this meal, that I have begun to feel rather...odd. Sick, perhaps. Something in this meal refuses to settle. A sort of poison, do you think? Meant to prolong no doubt grievous suffering?"

"If you're feeling sick then STOP EATING!"

**I know these aren't as great as real, long chapters for the other fics, but hey! Give me a break here! I'm no doctor, but I'm pretty sure that a sleeping pattern of "stay awake for 48 hours then sleep for 16 rinse and repeat" isn't healthy. Or conducive to lengthy writing. (Ignoring that the first day of this sleeping pattern I seem to have adopted was, actually, spent mostly writing. -cough-) I am currently in the "stay awake for 48 hours" part of my cycle. Night shifts. Fun times. Since I'm too lazy to work on my other stuff, or send it out for feedback (not that I ever get it anyway), you shall have to settle for drabbles.**


	6. Peace

Peace was a wonderful thing, she realized. She had ignorantly attributed it to boredom in the past, but at this moment she could not bring herself to snap out of this tranquility. Clouds floated lazily in the sky, the wind whispered across her face, leaves danced in the air, and birds sang in the distance. A pink blur of uncontained energy bounced around her, its ramblings falling on deaf ears.

Then the thing was gone, leaving her to enjoy the atmosphere undisturbed. The tension from her daily life seeped away and she felt truly content to lay there and rest. It wouldn't hurt to close her eyes and nap, just for a little while.

"DEMON! I SHALL DESTROY YOU AND RESTORE MY MOST BELOVED PARTNER'S SOUL!"

"YEAH! WE'LL SAVE YOU MOKA-CHAN!"

"AAAGH WHAT? I'M NOT A DEMO-GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!"

"YOUR LIES SHALL NOT DECEIVE ME! TAKE THIS!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**~End~**

**Okay so this one is 150 words, I _know. _It was the only way to make it work. I am also aware that I haven't updated the other stuff in...a while. I doubt that will be changing anytime soon. I haven't totally up and died though, no fear. ...But don't hold your breath for any big updates by July. If I am bugged enough by others, drabbles are not out of the realm of possibility however.**


End file.
